Hey,
by scary wolf 27
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Song-fic. Rumpleteazer is upset, and Mungojerrie has a crazy idea that will hopefully cheer her up. Mungo/Teazer Fluffiness! ;D


**One-shot of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, its really just a bunch of fluffiness _:D _**

**Please R&R!**

Mungojerrie's P.O.V

Life is good. It's after midnight, Rumpleteazer and I just got done robbing the new neighbors on the block, and did they have some cool stuff. I just swiped their, or _my _new ukulele, it's the perfect size for me. And Rumpleteazer got the Miss's expensive wool scarf. But instead of giggling and being happy, like she is normally after we pull off a heist, Rumpleteazer is quiet, and it looks like something's bugging her. She's been acting weird for days now.

"Rumpleteazer, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, but instead turned away and took off. "No wait, come back!" I called after her, but she already left. Rumpleteazer is really upset, and she won't tell me why. I don't get it. She's my best friend, my partner in crime, and I love her (except she doesn't about the last one), we tell each other everything. So why won't she tell me what's bugging her? Is my fault? Did I do something wrong? I run after her, still carrying my loot bag. I follow her scent, which it leads me back to our backyard. When I reach the old oak tree I see her tail hanging out of the leaves. I put my loot bag down.

"Rumpleteazer, what's wrong?" I call up to her. I crouch down, preparing myself to jump onto the lowest branch.

"If you come up here, I'll push you out of the tree." She threatens. "I don't want to talk right now, so _go away_." And with that her tail disappears. I sit down, not wanting to leave, but what can I do? Then I get a wild idea. I open the loot bag and pull out the ukulele. "_I must have lost my mind_" I mumble to myself, and with that I started to play. I look up in the tree, I can't see Rumpleteazer, so I start to sing.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

Still no sign of her. So I continue, not knowing what exactly what I was going to sing._**  
**_

_**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind**_

The branches start to shift ever so slightly, but I keep going.

_**Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind**_

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight**_

The branches shift some more.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

Suddenly Rumpleteazer pokes her head out of the leaves. I smile, and while she stares at me I continued to sing to her.__

_**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny**_

She blinks, and a smile slowly appears on her face.

_**I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
**_

She opens her mouth to say something, but quickly I continue onto the next verse before she could speak.

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight**_

_**The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me**_

_**Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey, hey**_

She starts to climb down from the tree.__

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

Rumpleteazer is on the ground and starts walking over to me.__

_**Tonight**_

She stops inches in front of me.

"Do you really mean all that, Mungojerrie?" she whispers.

I stare into her beautiful brown eyes and reply. "All of it." For a moment we just stand there and stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you"

"I know," and with that I leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
